


Master and Virile Pupil

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Bleach
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Romance, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: BleachA new Shinigami Student named Keiji Nomura has entered the Gotei 13 and wound up inside of Squad 4 under Unohana Retsu's supervision. After a random scuffle between two students the Captain finds herself involved with the new recruit and immediately a romance blooms between them. Unohana lets out her wilder sexier side when she's with Keiji and the boy in turn satisfies her secretly like a good lover. Hopefully no one finds out.





	1. Please, Unohana-Sama!

  
  
  


**Master and Virile Pupil**

**Bleach**

**For Guts Berserker**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter One- “Please, Unohana-sama!”**

 

*******

 

In one of the worlds of the afterlife therein lies the Soul Society; a realm of Soul Reapers adorning special gear such as spiritual Haori and wield special soul-cleansing swords called Zanpaktou. With the sacred purpose of freeing said lost souls from torment of a haunting post-death life they’ve carried on their purpose for millennia undetected. They regularly fought giant spirit-eating monsters called Hollows for a living and cleanse them of corruption and send them into a peaceful afterlife free of torment. 

This organization of Shinigami, otherwise known as ‘Soul Reapers’, operated from Soul Society in thirteen different squads led by thirteen all-powerful captains. These are called the ‘Gotei Thirteen’. Many of them led in different ways and were powerful in many other was. Many of them ranging from special elemental types like Hitsugaya Toushiro to just outright bloodthirsty berserkers like Kenpachi Zaraki all guide their squads of Soul Reapers into battle under their tutelage. Some were more support-type like Retsu Unohana of the First Aid squad, plenty were aware of her gentle nature and motherly personality making morale among her Shinigami everlasting and inspiring. She was a beautiful maternal woman to boot, yet she held a dark past inside of her that very few even knew about. Regardless of her history she does her best to heal others and keep her subordinates, no matter how many of them come to her after being rejected from the ranks of the other captains. . They have been doing their duty for centuries now, maybe even thousands of years with Soul Reapers aging considerably slower than any other life form in human reality. 

However, one squad captain’s life changes for the better when she receives a new student in the form of a handsome and rather earnest young man coming to serve under her squad. His name was Keiji Nomura.

*******

 

“Hmm, hmm hm mmh hm.Gonna be a soul reaper, gonna be a soul reaper!~” A random and rather youthful-looking Shinigami hummed to himself as he walked down over to the appointed Squad section of Division Four. 

There he would meet his new captain, undergo training as a medic Shinigami, but most importantly of all see Captain Retsu Unohana. He had long since admired the Gotei Thirteen from afar in the Rukongai, now after years of honing his Kido to noticeable levels he has finally arrived.

“Sure, I may have failed badly in the more combat-oriented exams when it came to squad assignment, but being here in the Gotei Thirteen is all I need. Now all that’s left is to find and meet a beautiful Shinigami to make my girlfriend.” Keiji said to himself as he rounded a corner and arrived at the Division Four district HQ.

There he saw other students like himself practicing sparring matches against each other while others were off in groups practicing their Kido in open spaces. He felt jitters of excitement flow through him as he entered the area and looked around for the Lieutenant captain he’s supposed to report in to. According to the dossier they gave him it was a woman named Isane Kotetsu, a voluptuous beautiful young woman with kind eyes, a small braid at the side of her face, and a pouty pair of kissable lips. Keiji blushed fiercely when describing her that way.

“Alright everyone, begin again! Try focusing on the opponent in front of you and keep your Reiatsu levels at a bare minimum. The Kido corp of this little group will be sure to mend any injuries you might sustain.” 

Keiji followed the woman’s voice and found it belonging to the vice-captain he was looking for. Making his way across the courtyard he walked up to her with an eager face and polite greeting.

“Hello, my name is Keiji Nomura. I’m here to report in to Fourth Division to serve under Captain Unohana-sama.” Keiji introduced in his usual earnest humble way. Isane’s face softened as she smiled and greeted the boy with a polite bow.

“Welcome to our Court Guard squad, Nomura-san. Here, follow me to meet the captain and then we’ll begin you on your training.” Isane introduced and turned on her heel about to lead away from the training space, until a pair of students started swinging at each other furiously in combat.

Isane stopped mid-way to see that they were attempting to harm each other instead of honing their skills, her soft face changed into a more stern as she stopped walking and opened her mouth to speak.

“Kishimoto! Kubo! What are you two doing? You’re supposed to be finding weaknesses in each other’s guard not trying to kill each other.” Isane called out and the pair of students basically ignored her as they carried their intense fight into the middle of the training yard where it disturbed the other students. “Hey! I said stop!” 

Isane called out to them and proceeded to go and apprehend the delinquent students.

“I say childhood friends don't deserve the happy endings! They waited that long to make a move and fumble at the end of a manga. Also, most artists don't care about them unless they have big tits.” Kishimoto shouted out to Kubo.

“And I say it’s written in at the start, big-breasted childhood friends should win because they’ve stayed so loyal to the MC. Pink-haired tsunderes are the absolute worst!” Kubo shouted back and the two started airing their reiatsu levels as they carried their brawl into the next court over.

Keiji watched in mild amusement until he saw a woman wearing a white long haori over her body as she attended to the garden near them. The boys fought their dirty battle well into that area and Keiji felt it was his duty to get her out of the way. Meanwhile, Isane was occupied in pushing through the crowd of students cheering the pair of disgruntled students on as they fight.

“Stop! All of you! Let me through!” Isane cried out pushing through her students without harming them. Keiji rushed into the garden next to the courtyard and saw a dazzling heavenly woman with long dark hair braided into a long low-hanging tail. She had motherly eyes and a gentle nurturing disposition as she poured water over the various herbs and flowers in their garden.

‘Wow…...she’s beautiful.’ Keiji thought to himself feeling his heart skip a beat or two until he heard the crashing noise of the two wild students brawling with their Zanpaktou. ‘Oh no…’

“H-Hey! Get out of there!” Keiji warned the mysterious raven-haired woman and rushed over to her aid making her look up at him in surprise as he hastily got between her and the pair of wily students fighting with their blades. ‘S-shit! She’s about to get hit by them!’

“Hm?” The woman hummed casually noticing one of the students from behind lunging at her by accident with sword out until-

*Squelch!*

“Aaggghh!” Keiji cried out in pain as he took the brunt of one of the student’s Zanpaktou swords to the gut defending the woman from the accidental onslaught. This caused her attention to be snapped and the boys to cease their fighting and look at the injured student in horror. 

“Uuaah! Oh man! We...we didn’t mean to do that! We’re so sorry!” The one named Kubo yelled out in a panic while Kishimoto look shaken and stayed silent. Just then the tall woman came close to them placing a hand on each of their shoulders to draw them in. They met a seemingly gentle face smiling pleasantly at them with eyes closed.

“Now now,, why would you two be having such a petty fight out here in the garden, hmm? You not only disturbed my peace and ruined training for the afternoon you also injured someone with your petty argument becoming too intense.” She pointed out in a gentle tone until suddenly both boys felt a wave of murderous intent mixed with heavy spiritual pressure press down upon them.

Both of them yelped in panic and fright as they saw a looming shadow over the woman’s face scaring them straight. 

“Now, I will go and heal the helpful student that you boys injured, Vice-captain Kotetsu will come here and take you to detention to be punished for the rest of the week. After that I want no more commotion from either of you…..or else.” She added sweetly in a dark tone as the pressure of her Reiatsu increased making them boys feel the fear of God instilled into them.

“Y-yes, ma’am!” Both of them yelped out leaving the woman to turn down the volume on her scary face just as the silver-haired Vice-captain came in to take them away.

“My apologies, Captain Unohana, these two got too rambunctious under my watch. My fullest apologies for this mishap.” Isane begged bowing her head politely until Unohana waved her off with a gentle smile and quickly turned back to a hurting Keiji Nomura curled up in the floor clutching his gut.

She  bent down and channeled her Reiatsu into her right hand placing it over his wound taking away the edge of the pain he was feeling as well as healing it completely. Although he still felt his right shoulder feel dislocated from his fall Keiji at least felt no life-endangering pain anymore. He looked up at her in great relief and wonder and saw the kindly woman’s eyes looking warmly at him.  

“Wow….I feel much better, thanks! Ack, still have the shoulder pain though.” Keiji started with a chuckle as he was helped up by Unohana and lifted to his feet, there his face was up close with hers leaving him to blush nervously at her motherly beauty. 

“You are very welcome, young Shinigami. I am Captain Retsu Unohana, your captain, at your service. Here, let’s take you to the nursing office so you can recover more fully away from all this. I may have healed your wound superficially but there may still be some damage to your spiritual body since it was a Zanpaktou that pierced you. A few days of physical therapy and relaxation is what I prescribe.” Unohan explained in a warm gentle manner making Keiji fall even more in love with her as she pulled him up to his feet.

The guy never stopped blushing at the majestic beauty and kindness Unohana radiated from her being. They walked together over to the medical ward of the Division where she would thoroughly analyze him for any further injuries. Secretly she also wanted to know her new understudy better and judge him to be worthy of her ‘Stress Relief’ idea.

*******

Keiji wound up at the medical ward and was placed into a random room where Unohana seated him onto a bed. There she channeled Kido into her hands again and ran an analysis on the young Shinigami for a few minutes before she spoke.

“You know, it’s rather weird to see a new student act so selfless. Most of them that strayed from combat courses tend to be a little meek until we start training them.” Unohana started as she sat in a chair beside his bed looking at him with a warm smile. Keiji couldn’t not feel his heart rate go up because of it. 

“Well, I saw those two wreaking havoc and though you were a bystander about to get hurt, is all. I jumped in before I could think, I didn’t even draw my Zanpaktou out.” He noted feeling embarrassed with himself until she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

“You need not feel so embarrassed, Nomura-san. What matters is the will to do right and preserve life, that means you are a Shinigami and a decent individual.” She added softly making him feel warm inside at her words. Unohana then reached for his exposed chest placing her warm soft hands against his bare exposed chest making Keiji get flustered even more and avert his eyes. 

“I….wish to express my appreciation for risking yourself to save me, even if it was a little unnecessary. As a Captain level Shinigami I’d be impervious to attacks from other Shinigami of a lower level.” Unohana started making Keiji mentally go ‘Doh’ as she giggled whimsically at his frustration. “Still, that being said I would like to offer a proposition for you, Keiji-san.”

She said this in a more alluring silky voice making the boy’s eyes focus back on her and see her face up close to his. He was feeling his heart hammer in his chest a mile a minute.

“What is your proposition, T-Taicho?” He asked feeling nervous until she leaned in closely to his face extending her tongue and slowly running it along his cheeks. Keiji felt shivers up his spine at the contact when the woman did that, he felt his member twitch underneath his Haori and his heart loudly in his chest even more. 

Unohana then placed both of her hands over his own in a comforting manner making him begin to pant until she leaned in closely about to kiss him but stopped.

“For years, many years, Keiji-san I’ve been without a means to satisfy myself properly in the intimacy department. I’ve resigned myself to medicine and only working for the benefit of my squad despite still trying to relieve myself for pleasure and stress relief. I’ve considered asking others but many of the captains in the Gotei Thirteen are simply not the type I wanted to perform with. Even my understudies were off limits due to my nature as their den mother, I also could never see them that way, but you…..you are new and rather noble in both spirit and personality. I think you are the perfect vessel in which to state my pent-up sexual desires. A handsome strapping young man like yourself will aid in my stress relief, will he not?”

“.....yes.” Keiji blurted not nearly spilling his spaghetti at the notion of being his captain’s sex toy for a while. He was head over heels in love with her so obviously this was a smart move, he didn’t even consider that she may not feel the same thing just so long as she touched him.

“Splendid!~ We start tomorrow, you won’t know when and where, just that I’ll find you and make your ‘recovery’ sessions special these next few days. Thank you, Keiji-san.” Unohana purred and pulled away from his face leading to her standing up and leaving the room slowly wit a sway of her rocking hips.

“....what just happened and how do I never wake up from this dream?” Keiji asked himself about to pump his right arm into the air until he flinched in pain realizing he landed pretty hard on his side. “Oohh, forgot about that part. Uungh.”

He groaned in pain and eventually left the recovery room to go a bathhouse to refresh. He found he was all alone when he arrived, but when he sat down in a bath chair bringing the bucket of water up to bathe himself in he heard the door open up. The steam from the bathhouse obscured much in his vision but he could make out the voluptuous form of a tall beautiful woman coming into the bath with him.

“You’re too injured to bathe yourself, Keiji-san.” Unohana spoke out from the mists as they cleared revealing her mature body wrapped in a small towel showing off her robust F cup-sized cleavage. Keiji nearly shot blood out from  his nostrils when seeing her and nearly stumbled off of his bathing stool.

Unohana giggled as she closed him on her designated sex toy and saw with her own eyes the surprise reveal of his large member sticking up in the air fully erect.

“Oh my.~” She said in awe seeing his cock measure out to be the biggest, longest, dick she had ever seen. Additionally, she found his athletic body something to be admired for he was in great shape with plenty of masculine charm to his features, all the better for the womanly captain that’s been on a dry spell for over a century. 

“T-T-Taicho! Y-you’re here?!” He blurted out feeling surprised by her appearance into the male side of the bathhouse. Unohana came closer to him giggling warmly as she took off her towel revealing her mature perfect  hourglass-proportioned body to the boy. Keiji whimpered and felt his erection throb angrily in heavy arousal. 

In his eyes reflected Unohana's voluptuous form complete with slim waist, wide baby-bearing hips, and large plump F cup breasts. Not a single flaw could be seen on her as she walked over to him placing herself on her knees resting at his side. 

“Here, allow me to help, Keiji-san.” She purred before reaching her hands around the side to his lap and gently grabbing his member as it stood erect. 

“Mmngh!~” Keiji whimpered at her grasp and felt otherworldly sensation when he felt her smooth fingers grip his shaft. Unohana’s hands were soft, softer than anything he ever felt before, yet firm to boot.

He heard her giggle softly and begin soaping up his member with slippery hands giving him a slippery handjob. He held his mouth agape in silent pleasure as he felt her palms and fingers swiftly massage his dick with moist skin adding to the pleasure.

“Mmnnnhgh! T-Taicho….!” Keiji grunted out as he felt her hands continued to slide back and forth up his pole. He was a good twelve inches long and proud of it, but didn’t flaunt himself like a playboy when around beautiful women. Unohana, however, loved the feeling of such a long and meaty willy twitching in her hands. 

She leaned in close to him letting her breath tickle his neck as she pumped her hands voraciously along his member. The feeling of such a rigid shaft throbbing warmly between her wet palms sent shivers of excitement through the motherly woman. Ever since her ‘murderer’ days were long behind her and the start of her healing days came into fruition Unohana has had little in terms of excitement. She’s been going on a dry spell for some time now, centuries even, but now she was feeling that spark well up inside her once again. 

Keiji whimpering and huffing noticeably next to her body had becoming excited. She bit her bottom lip and started picking up the pace of her dual handjob. Her hands started blurring faster along his shaft making soft wet squelching noises as she continued stroking him. 

“Haaah…..nngghh! Haaaahh, Taichou.~” Keiji breathed out and noticed his cock was throbbing, feeling the taste of manmeat peak inside of her Unohana quickly ceased her ministrations and knelt in front of his lap prepared to do something else.

Keiji briefly opened his eyes and looked to see the woman kneeling in front of him, his eyes went wide in wonder as she popped open her mouth eagerly and lowered her head into his lap. The warm wet insides of her mouth now swallowed half of his dick inside sending shivers of great pleasure through his body as he was feeling his first blowjob ever.

“Nnnnggghh!~” He moaned loudly and tensed up, the feeling of Unohana’s mouth sucking in half of his meat felt utterly amazing. She giggled whimsically within her throat at seeing his reaction and sealed her wet lips tightly around the mid-way point of his shaft. She closed her eyes and focused entirely on pleasing her precious understudy and stress relief and began bobbing herself on it in a gentle pace.

Soft squelching noises came out from the union between her lips and his cock, Unohana was finding herself addicted to the taste after only spending a few seconds running her tongue along the cockhead. She hummed loudly in growing pleasure vibrating his member and titillating him even more, her head rose and fell into his lap over and over again with her picking up speed.

“Hhmmhhhh!~” She hummed again and started pumping her face into his lap even faster. Suddenly her hair was tossing back and forth in her braided ponytail as more of his cock disappeared into her mouth. Her tongue ran up every inch of his man meat as it pumped into her throat repeatedly with growing pleasure. 

Keiji felt ready to burst now and incidentally wound up grabbing the back of his superior’s head and pushing his length all the way inside of her mouth!

“Mmnggh!” Unohana whimpered out loudly in surprise with eyes going wide, but quickly enough she relaxed and adapted. Her gag reflex was tamed and the taste of Keiji’s cock drove her tastebuds wild with lust. Plopping her wet lips back and forth voraciously blowing him Unohana quickly drove Keiji Nomura into climax.

He grabbed her head even tighter and bucked his hips up into the woman’s face as he came! He tossed back his head and let out a hearty grunt as his balls churned sending thick bulges of sperm straight up his throbbing shaft and into her mouth!

“Aaaaagghhh! T-Taichoooouuu!~” He growled out feeling his ejaculation surge through to his captain’s mouth. Unohana hummed in tasty satisfaction and started swallowing every blast of seed hitting the roof of her mouth. She gulped and gulped down every last drop relishing the taste as her taste buds went wild for more. Her lips squeezed his member tightly coaxing even more out of his dick for a solid minute until he eventually stopped cumming altogether.

He slumped feeling very partially spent while Unohana let her head stay in his lap sucking up more of his milk into her esophagus. He could even hear the loud gulping noises come out of her mouth as she slowly picked herself up from his lap. Some entrails of his seed seeped from her lips as she picked herself up and smiled at him dreamily. She Parted her lips open and revealed a thick pool of his sperm still resting inside her mouth, she closed them immediately and gulped down the contents before revealing to him the cleanliness of her mouth.

“Quite an exquisite taste, Keiji-san.~” She purred making him fall even more in love with the veteran Shinigami woman. Unfortunately, that's it for today seeing as how she stood up and pulled the towel over her body again.

“That’s the session for today, tomorrow we begin anew like we’ll do the next few days. I must say it is very refreshing to be doing this, your taste is addictive, Keiji-san, so expect more effort out of me.~” She giggled playfully and left the bathhouse seeing Keiji beet red and eager for tomorrow.

Keiji eventually wrapped himself back up and returned to the infirmary room to rest up and heal some  more. Pleasant thoughts of his captain went through his mind constantly as he slept, the woman herself watched him doze off and hugged the door frame of his mind looking at him with a serene smile and a naughty idea to greet him with in the morning.

****

When he woke up in the infirmary Keiji found himself feeling more or less recovered entirely, he sat up and put on his Haori before making his way around the compound to get to know the area better. Taking a walk around the place he introduced himself to many aspiring Shinigami that have been inspired like him. 

Eventually he ran into Vice-captain Kotetsu carrying a stack of sheets in her hands looking stressed and busy.

“Allow me to help, Vice-captain?” he offered seeing her poke her head out from the side and not immediately with a grateful smile. He reached up, still watching the arm, and scooped half of her paperwork into his hands. Immediately he heard a sigh of relief from the woman as they began walking together.

“Thank you very much,Keiji-san. Sometimes being a Shinigami operating here can be rather unforgiving, Unohana-sama relies on me to take the bulk of these reports containing sightings of Hollows and training status documents on all the new recruits. Speaking of which, how are you feeling?” Isane asked and Keiji smiled confidently at her with a nod as they arrived in Unohana’s main office somewhere deep in the compound.

Once they arrived Keiji found himself in a spacious room with his dazzling captain sitting behind a large wooden desk looking tranquil. Her eyes perked a bit when she saw it was Keiji that came in with Isane, part of her felt she should reprimand him for not staying inside the infirmary like he should with that arm injury. Another part, however, felt elated that he was here because she was feeling frisky.

“Ah, thank you for bringing those to me, Vice Captain and Keiji-san. Set them down right here on the desk, please.” Unohana greeted with a sweet smile as the pair put their stacks of papers on the far right side of her desk. Isane hunched over nursing her back with a slight groan of pain, Keiji wanted to go over and help her but then when the pair was dismissed to leave Unohana called out to him.

“Actually, Keiji-san, I’d like to have a word with you regarding your orientation into our ranks. There’s much to learn about healing Kido since that’s what we specialize here in Division Four.” Unohana stated professionally giving Isane a nod to leave while Keiji stayed in the office feeling squeamish and awkward around the sexually-charged woman. 

As soon as Isane left Unohana stood up and quickly walked over to take Keiji’s right hand leading him somewhere out of the office and into another building.

*****

 

“T-Taichou, where are we going?” He asked nervously with a slight blush knowing she only looked like this last time when it came to her sucking him off. He was actually quite eager for another round of it if her skill was anything to marvel at. 

Unohana was quite during the whole trip into the next building, which apparently was abandoned by any of the Squad Four. Opening up a door to a secret room Keiji saw that nothing but a chair, a table, and more chairs telling him it was an old classroom. Once inside Unohana closed the door behind them and gently threw Keiji into a random nearby chair making he sit up in attention.

“T-Taichou…….?” He asked confusedly until his face went beet red at the sight of Unohana stripping both sets of Haori from her body with a smile on her face. 

First, came her captain’s coat, then her regular black one, and lastly her white robe shed from her skin revealing her voluptuous naked form once again. Keiji whimpered and felt his member push up into the confines of his outfit creating a tent out of his Shinigami pants. 

“My you look ready to burst, good thing this will be a quick romp. I have paperwork to get back to after all.” She giggled whimsically and lurched forward to the boy with hands around his lower garb pulling at the knots to undo it. 

‘I hope no one randomly passes by this classroom anytime soon.’ Keiji nervously thought until the older woman freed his member from it’s confines salivating at the sight of it before her eyes.

“Mmmhhh, I can hardly wait!” Unohana gushed  with a wide smile and stood up giving him an up-close look of her large perfect F-cup breasts and lightly fuzzy mound. ‘She looks even better without the bath steams covering up her body!’ 

Seeing her sexy motherly body stand  before him naked made Keiji’s cock twitch in excitement as she hastily placed herself over his body preparing to ‘dock’. Keiji’s eyes went wide in wonder and surprise wondering if this was really happening right now, seeing Unohana’s face up close smiling lovingly at him made him feel happier than he’s ever been. Her weight pressed down upon as she straddled the young Shinigami in a seated-upright style.

Her breasts pressed against his face and her wet quim pushed onto his erect dick, with a squelching sound and the feeling of warm wetness surrounding his meat Keiji felt Unohana mount him completely.

“Haaahhh!~ Taichou….!~” he cried out feeling overwhelmed by the blissful sensation of her pussy wrapping tightly around his length. She had pushed herself all the way down resting her buttocks and thighs around his upper thighs and pulling her arms around his neck. ‘It feels so good!~’

The warm tight wetness of Unohana’s pussy put Keiji on cloud nine of pure ecstasy, she was tight and warm with the added feeling of comfort. The motherly captain then proceeded to roll her hips up along his waist in a gingerly pace, the feeling of his dick being taken back and forth inside her wet velvet pocket had the boy on edge already. Unohana flipped her braided ponytail back over her shoulder and leaned in close to Keiji’s face huffing in sexual ecstasy as she bounced on him.

“Hhhhaaahh aaahh aaa  aaahnn ahhh!~ Keiji-san!~ I’m so riled up right now, I’ve needed this for so long and may Spirit King have mercy you feel amazing.~” She breathed excitedly as she pressed her pelvis down onto his waist voraciously. In and out his member pushed into her quim in wet squelching thrusts. 

Just then Keiji heard a pair of voices going on in the background, this eyes became panicked when he realized that other Shinigami students were no cruising the hallway. This brought a knowing smirk to Unohana’s face telling him that it was planned.

“T-Taichou! We’re going to be caught!” He whispered urgently to her until he felt the sudden squeeze of her mouth around his member making him tense up and clam up.

“I know, dear. That’s the idea, a bit of extra spice to help really relieve the tension of stress being a Captain entails.” She whispered back to him and resumed gently bouncing onto his waist. He whimpered in pleasure when he felt her cunt swallow his member back up. The mixed feelings of fright and anxiety at being caught when through his mind as they continued to hear the voices talk outside.

It was the pair of troublemaking Shinigami that fought earlier; Kubo and Kishimoto, but it seemed like they didn’t notice the room they were in.

‘It’s proper Kido to obscure the entrance of any secretive room. I performed such a spell before bringing Keiji-san in here.’ Retsu thought ot herself with a knowing smirk and tossed her head back enjoying the blissful sensation of Keiji’s large dick plunging into her cervix.

The chair he was sitting on cracked and rocked back and forth to Unohana’s movements, the weight of her perfect motherly body shifted along his seated frame over and over again. Keiji had no say in this, nor did he want to say anything other than moan loudly in pleasure. The feeling of her tight pussy sucking him into her cervix was overwhelming, he suspected the captain was voluntarily controlling her cervix to squeeze him in even more so as to hurry this spontaneous romp up. Unohana writhed and grooved herself happily along Keiji’s athletic body for minutes more, her snatch squelched tight and her breast smothered his chin until she cupped his face and pulled him up into her lips for a deep kiss.

Keiji immediately felt his heart racing even more as he felt the woman’s warm mouth suckle on his lips intimately. She closed her eyes and held him close as their lip-lock became more frenzied with Keiji’s own contribution with action. Unohana liked that he was kissing back, but here she was going to remind him that she was in control right now and not him. She happened to love domination from her end of things and felt a lesson was in order.

“Mmhh-gggnnhh!” Keiji moaned loudly behind his mouth as she grabbed the sides of his face and pushed her mouth even further down onto his. Her tongue forcefully pushed past his lips to swirl around his own in an utterly erotic embrace that had him melting in her arms. His hands slumped back and his mind became dizzy with sensation as she took control away from him and resumed bouncing her cunt voraciously on his dick.

The creaking resumed and Unohana rode him even harder shaking the chair into destabilization. Her body humped and bounced wildly on top of him with her cunt squeezing his length in deep. She felt her cervix curl up as she began to reach her climax while swallowing his tongue. Keiji never felt such pleasure before and reached his release before he even realized it, a loud blissful moan entered the woman’s mouth as she wrapped her arms fully around his neck as she came.

“Mn ggghhhh!~” Unohana moaned loudly inside of his throat and felt her vaginal muscles clench tightly on this throbbing meat over and over again. This prompted him to grunt loudly and buck his hips up into her body unleashing a thick gooey torrent of sperm straight into her body! She writhed comfortably on his waist keeping him deep as he came repeatedly into her pussy, she felt her muscles milk him for everything he had and then some. 

The proud captain of Squad four moaned happily as she felt his cum pour into her womb, both of their bodies shook and heaved against each other in wet orgasmic bliss for another minute. Keiji soon passed out due to the extremeness of the woman’s rough manner of lovemaking just now, but also because he was still partially under the effects of a Kido healing spell. His member pumped and throbbed inside her quim some more until he finally petered out, surprisingly enough he remained hard as she slowly dismounted his body. 

“Aaah ~, that was such a wonderful experience, Keiji-san. Thank you.” She cooed happily with a sigh of satisfaction. A thick gooey trail of cum seeped out of her cunt as she stood off the chair. She then noticed he was passed out causing her to feel a little embarrassed with herself as she quickly put her clothes back on and tucked Keiji’s pants back into place. 

Deciding to undo the Kido and step outside to see if the coast was clear Unohana then called for a nurse to come get Keiji for accidentally leaving his room. He was carried away back to his room at the infirmary to sleep it off for the rest of the night, Unohana decided to ‘stand by’ just outside his room to make sure he wouldn’t be able to leave without her knowing. Luckily for Keiji she had something else in mind.

***

After that wonderful night with his captain, Unohana Keiji finds himself awakening inside of an unfamiliar bed within a large ornate bedroom. He was naked from the waist up and covered up by warm fluffy blankets obscuring a large human-shaped mass underneath. Suddenly a soft slurping sound occurred and a bulbous mass underneath the blanket started moving back and forth in steady motion. 

“Mnnnghhh. That feels good.~” Keiji murmured as he felt the moist suction on his dick continue until he slowly awakened. His eyes fluttered open revealing those curious green orbs looking over at the head-shaped mass between his legs. 

“Wai….what?” He groggily groaned and reached over to pull the blankets off revealing Unohana’s head bobbing up and down between his lap sucking hard on his dick. His eyes bolted open completely now showing that he was wide awake and currently getting sucked off as a wake-up call.

“Nngghh. That’s what that is, wow I forgot how good it feels.~” He groaned pleasurably making Unohana giggle as she gripped her hands around the lower half of his length and continued bobbing her head onto his dick even faster. Her lips tightly sealed themselves around the shaft wetly sliding back and forth while her tongue swirled around the cockhead inside her mouth. 

“Nnnhhh!~” She moaned and started picking up the pace making Keiji toss back his head and groan loudly in pleasure. 

‘She’s good at this! I mean, I never had a blowjob before, but this woman is like a goddess at the art. Ohhh it feels amazing!~’ He thought to himself tossing back his head and writhing about with his pelvis grooving against Unohana’s face. 

The kind motherly goddess of a woman maintained her course and continued pumping his cock hungrily into her mouth while still looking lovingly at Keiji from below. He also noticed she was still naked with hair down around her shoulders beautifully making her out to be a motherly goddess to Keiji’s eyes. Her rump stuck out up high with legs resting on their sides, her large boobs pushed against the mattress as she eventually hugged her hands around Keiji’s hips pumping his dick eagerly into her mouth. 

Loud slurping noises followed as Unohana continued her assault on her young lover’s genitals until they head a distant voice come out from the other side of the bedroom door.

“I’m coming in, Keiji-san. I hope those wounds of yours are healed by now thanks to Unohana-sama.” A nurse spoke out before opening the sliding door to the room causing Keiji to panic and hastily pull the covers back over Unohana’s head. The older woman giggled and resumed her work unabated while in the presence of the unsuspecting nurse of her division.

In stepped in a regular looking woman wearing a white nursing Haori and possessing short red hair with chocolate eyes. She was lithe in figure with a modest set of proportions and bust size carrying a clipboard with her as she observed a seeming distressed Keiji.

“G-greetings, ma'am! Feeling totally fine here.” He sputtered out knowing that the pleasure from Unohana's continued fellation was keeping him from having any form of composure. He’d die of embarrassment if the nurse caught his captain blowing him. 

“Oh my, what a lively sense of energy you have today, Keiji-san. I’ll just come over and take your temperature then. I’m pleased to see you’re recovering so quickly, but that’s to be expected of Captain Unohana-sama after all.” The nurse joyfully hummed before bouncing over to Keiji’s flustered face. 

The soft slurping noises continued with Unohana maintaining her suction of his cock while simultaneously fondling his balls. She did it with a stealthier approach, much to Keiji’s relief, just so that the nurse doesn’t detect them and ruin the moment. 

‘It is a wonder how she hasn’t noticed the human-shaped mass of my body underneath the blankets however. I wonder if she knows and is simply feigning ignorance to give us the moment to ourselves, either way I’m grateful.’ Unohana thought to herself before gently squeezing Keiji’s left testicle making him whimper in front of the nurse.

“Mnnnghh!~” Keiji whimpered pitifully feeling his shaft beginning to throb while the nurse placed a thermometer into his mouth and ran her detection Kido on him. ‘T-taicho! You’re playing dangerously here!’ 

‘Hm, I wonder what that slurping noise is, and what is that human-shaped imprint in the blankets? Maybe I’m just seeing things, and hearing things, nothing out of the ordinary here.’ The nurse thought to continue her diagnosis on the flustered boy. 

Unohana couldn’t help but giggle whimsically knowing how oblivious the nurse was, she kept her lips squeezing Keiji’s cock pleasantly to coax out more of his seed into her gullet. The whimpers he made startled the nurse and made her wonder if he was feeling worse. The sensations of her tongue wiggling around his cockhead added to the noise he was making. 

‘Nnggghh! This wild minx of a captain! Ooohh yeeaahh!~’ He thought to himself writhing about in pleasure much to the nurse’s confusion. He came again shortly afterward and Unohana just sucked it all up like an ice cream treat.

******

After the nurse left Unohana peeled herself out of his bed and left after changing, a flirtatious smile and wave was sent his way as she left him alone to recover. Keiji spent the rest of the day in  bed marveling at the adventure he shared with the beautiful Captain, little by little he was feeling his arm heal up completely eventually leading to the nurse signing him a release. 

Feeling giddy to be able to get back to work finally the young Shinigami started putting his clothes back on until he heard a knock on his door.

“Come in.” He announced leading to the Captain herself making a surprise return visit, instantly upon  seeing her he felt his excitement rise up and his erection press firm into his pants. Unohana giggled when seeing it happen right in front of her.

“How are you feeling, Keiji-san? All better  and ready to get to work?” She asked genuinely despite this being an obvious ploy to get into his pants.

“Yep, my arm’s all patched up like the rest of me. I just hope I can do right by Squad Four and make up for my absence.” He declared cheerfully making Unohana’s heart warm up to him even more. He then frowned and stepped up closer to her and looked directly into her curious blue gaze. “Also, I want to do more for you….in that special regard. So far only you’ve been doing the work and I feel lousy about that, now I want to dive in and give you absolute nirvana in my own way. If you’ll let me of course, and if this visit is….what I think it is.” He assumed and Unohana smirked before closing the sliding door  behind him and sealing the lock with a Kido spell. 

She stepped forth and placed her gentle hands around the crook of his neck slowly pulling them up to his cheeks and leaning in closely with a lusty smile.

“Of course, Keiji-san. This is another one of those special visits, I just can’t help myself now. You feel so amazing as a lover that perhaps I want to continue this relationship of ours even after I’m fully free of all my stress. But for now, let’s have ourselves one more special ‘therapy’ session, Keiji-kun…..” She trailed off lustfully and stood back to suddenly strip off all her clothing at once revealing her naked voluptuous form wearing only a fundoshi around her pelvis!

“Nnggh!” Keiji groaned and clutched his chest painfully as he felt his excitement levels hit the roof. His erection pressed firmly into his clothing, something Unohana took note of when she traced one of her hands along his clothes. He was feeling really revved up right now and felt his erection pushing hard into the fabric of his Haori. Unohana giggled and was promptly surprised by him taking the initiative in grabbing her back and dipping her.

“Ooooh! Keiji-san!” Unohana let out an excited shiver until her lips were pressed down by Keiji’s surprise kiss! “Mmh! Mmhhhhhh.”

The motherly Gotei Captain hummed in delight and closed her eyes as she melted into the embrace, her hands came up around his head pulling him closely and running her fingers along his scalp while his lips suckled hers apart. Keiji closed his eyes and channeled all his passion into it while tasting Unohana’s  lips and savoring her flavor. His tongue came out to push into her mouth between kisses making her shiver in delight even more as they made out like this for a couple more minutes.

“Hhhmmmh.” Keiji groaned into her throat as their tongues meshed and their lips suckled each other’s apart in languid passion. Eventually he pulled her back up and left her breathless while she remained in his arms. Her face appeared flustered with a wide blushing smile on her face.

“My bedroom. Now.” She purred and as soon as Keiji nodded Unohana then took him by the hands and led him out of the infirmary.

******

They rushed to the Captain’s bedroom,  making sure no one saw them on their way, and arrived in the privacy of the large spacious chambers in no time at all. The captain led Keiji inside and hastily closed the door behind her sealing it with a special Kido so that no one disturbs them, Keiji would’ve plopped himself onto the bed and waited for ut, but now understanding the need for the initiative he instead threw her onto the bed instead.

She let out an excited giggle and started undoing her Haori just as he started undressing first. Down came his clothing revealing his modestly athletic build and making the woman sizzle up inside. Her mound grew moist the moment his robes hung off his mighty erection, when it pulled it off he revealed his thick long member at full mast. Unohana bit her lower lip in excitement and hastily stripped herself of her clothing, deciding it was taking too long she was about to use her own Kido spell on it until Keiji pounced onto her, stripping her himself.

“Oooh, Keiji-san!~” She cooed excitedly as her clothing came off one article at a time until she was fully naked laying along the bed. The only piece of cloth left was the fundoshi wrapped around her pelvis, Keiji sat up on his knees eyeing her with undeterred lust and wasted no time in pulling that off as well exposing her glistening cunt in all its glory.

“Ooh oh yeah, I’m going to show you what I’m made of, Taichou.” Keiji shivered excitedly as he spread her wet vulva lips open exposing her velvet wetness to him. Unohana laid back on her elbows feeling giddy with excitement until Keiji suddenly lifted up her rump leaving her legs in the air.

He smirked as he pressed his weight down upon with the surprise penetration of his member pushing into her wet folds Mating Press style! With a loud squelching noise of penetration, Keiji pushed his member entirely inside of her pussy making her kick her legs up and curl her toes at the sudden intrusion of his girth at such an angle. 

“Oooaaahh! Yeesss! Keiji-san!” Retsu shrieked out in ecstasy as her walls spread open to accommodate her lover’s girth. She felt him push up against her cervix making her body quiver as a result. She wanted to wrap her legs tightly around his body as he pushed himself onto her like an animal ready to mate.

Keiji smirked knowing she was enjoying this more dominant side of him and reached down to hook both of his arms around her neck and pull himself downward to lock his lips with her own. Unohana accepted it immediately and locked her lips tightly with his resulting in a wet frenzied make-out session wright has he began pounding his hips.

“Mnngghhh!~” She cooed inside of his throat, their tongues meshed wetly in languid passion while Keiji started humping and bouncing himself into her with loud hard smacks of flesh. Her pussy squelched and suckled in his member tightly with every thrust, she loved the sudden roughness he was giving her. His movements were more intense, his pace more savage, his lust….unbidden. 

Keiji was finally coming out of his little shell of flustered awkwardness and reaming the woman of his dreams wildly like a stallion. His body heaved and pushed into her tumbling form over and over again with loud noisy thrusts of skin and wetness. Her toes kept curling as her hugged his neck tightly in growl in ecstasy, her large breasts squashed against his chest as he slammed his bottom into her from above, Keiji loved the feel of her tits pressing into his skin.

“Aaaah aaah aaha aaah aaaahn!~ K-Keiji-san! Aaaahhh!~” Unohana screamed out with face becoming red and flustered as she rocked back and forth into his thundering pelvis. 

He grunted and humped her voluptuous body like an animal possessed keeping to this Mating Press arrangement for minutes onward. His dick felt the tightening confines of her pussy begin squeezing his length as she felt her sweet spots getting ticked off pleasurably, she was beginning to feel her climax arrive as the thundering sensations of his member stirred her insides. Unohana humped and pressed her naked bottom voraciously into his pelvis, each thundering thrust into her cunt sent her mind reeling until she felt their positions change with Keiji pulling her up into his lap and seating down.

“Mmnnggghhh! Oohhh Keiji-san!~” She hollered out feeling his cock push straight through her cervix and into her womb itself. The depths of her pussy started squeezing tightly on his meat coaxing into groaning loudly in pleasure as she started bouncing on him. 

Keiji felt the soft skin of her ass slapping his thighs repeatedly as she writhed and rocked herself onto his hips, she cooed when she felt his hands reach around to grab her buttocks tightly. The feeling of his fingers kneading into his butt cheeks made her coo in sensation, her eyes opened up more widely to see her lover lean forward sucking her face into his lips once again for another passionate kiss. Unohana closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him closely again as their mouths connected in a passionate open-mouthed embrace!

They moaned warmly together tasting each other’s mouths and tongues wrestling for dominance, to Unohana’s surprise Keiji was dominating her. 

‘He’s so fierce, so rough! I love it!’ Unohana thought relishing in the aggressiveness Keiji was showing her, he suddenly squeezed his fingers around her buttocks making her mewl inside of his mouth and toss back her head to let out a mewling whimper of ecstasy. Her walls started clamping down tighter on his meat making Keiji approach climax sooner than later, thus, he dug his hips in swaying thrusts into her pussy causing her to bounce up even higher on his waist.

“Haaaahh~ Aaaahhn! I’m close, Keiji-san! I’m….I’m...cumming!” She announced letting her braid come undone causing her long dark hair so flow out beautifully like a motherly angel. Her body shivered in climactic bliss with her walls squeezing down voraciously on his member and lubricating it with her fluids! Unohana tossed back her head and continued screaming out in blissful agony as she came hard on her understudy’s dick, Keiji grunted and shoved his hips up into her bottom as far as possible and felt his ejaculation erupt like a volcano inside her pussy.

“Nnnngghhh!~ T-Taichou…..! Aaaahn!~” He grunted out and felt his cock throb loudly pumping thick viscous ropes of sperm straight into her womb repeatedly! Unohana felt the warmth fill up her insides bringing her to yet another climax in the middle of everything, she clutched Keiji closely and hugged him like a dear life partner never daring to let him go as they rode out their climax together.

“Mmnh! Mmnh! Mmnngghh!” Unohana mewled as the writhed on top of his waist feeling his cum pool into her insides. Little by little their orgasmic rutting movements slowed until they finally ceased leaving them panting hotly in each other’s naked embrace.

“Huff….huff….Keiji-kuun, got another one in you?” Unohana breathed out in a husky sexy voice and received a confident smirk from Keiji as he picked her up from his lap and bent her over the bed ready to go again.

“Ooooh hooo! Keiji-kun!~” She shrieked out in delightful ecstasy as she was became prostrated over her own mattress, her quim continued to ooze thick dribbles of sperm from her gaping cunt, her wide supple ass was marveled at by Keiji making him hungrier for her body. 

He licked his lips excitedly and lined up his still-hardened member up to her drooling quim, Unohana felt shivers of excitement when she felt his hands grip her hips tightly again. Keiji pleased himself closely and then, with a rough push of his hips, shoved his entire length back inside of her body!

“Aaaaaagghhh!~ Oooohhhh yeesss!~” She screeched out with eyes rolling up into her sockets and fingers raking the blankets of her bed. He was not gentle in pushing up to her cervix in one thrust, Keiji ground his hips tightly into her buttocks making sure to reach her womb again all while gripping the skin of her pelvis into his fingers. 

He smirked knowing how much she was loving this and raked his hands back to fondle her wide perfect ass in his fingers. His pelvis started slamming hard into her backside making her pussy squelch and spread open for his thick thrusts, her butt cheeks jiggled loudly and constantly as he slammed away with hard pelvic hits. Unohana groaned out stupidly in bliss wearing a delirious smile on her face as she felt her lover pound her insides without care. Part of her truly adored rough lovemaking, it brought her  back to her more ‘Villainous’ days before she became ‘Captain Mom’. She was a bit of a masochist alright, her kinks included rough play, savagery, and dominance. Thank the Spirit King that Keiji had all of those in him right at this very moment. 

“Unh unh unh unh uh uh uh uunngghh!~” He grunted out as she slammed into her jiggling buttocks over and over again making her sputter out incoherently as he filled her. The tightness of her cunt was increasing, the slippery friction of her insides accelerated his movements making him feel her wetness clamp down on him, the soft skin of her ass meshing into his waist had Keiji feeling relaxed and in dream-like pleasure. 

He was beginning to feel his climax come again and decided to cap things off by leaning over her backside spooning her as his hands slid underneath to grab her breasts. Unohana let out a whimpering cry of elation once she felt his fingers dig deeply into her large milkers, she felt him dig deeply into the dough of those tits sending both small jolts of pain and great jolts of pleasure through her body. Feeling him thrust into her a few more times did it for the woman bringing her to climax right then and there along the bed! 

“Aaaaaaahhhhh!~” She cried out in ecstasy feeling her walls clamp down on his member again in a wailing climax. 

Keiji grunted loudly and felt his orgasm hit him as well causing him to push hard into her ass one final time before cumming! He tossed back his head and pushed his pelvis in as deep as possible inside of her rump feeling her vaginal muscles wrap tightly around his length while she came like a tidal wave! 

“Nnggghh! Here it comes! I love you, Taichou!~” He announced feeling the rush of semen into her pussy follow. Her walls sucked and squeezed him for more pumping his member over and over again as her womb became stuffed with sperm a second time. Her legs went numb and her toes curled along the ground as she panted heavily in post-coital bliss. 

As the rush of sex died down Keiji steadily returned to his more polite less-savage self as he laid spooning Unohana’s naked sweaty body. His eyes blinked twice in stupor and realization as he sat up on his knees bowing his head to the nearly comatose woman.

“T-Taichou, I want to apologize. I don't know what came over me, the thoughts of wanting to please you on my own took a turn for the worst when I became more attuned to my formerly aggressive thoughts. A-and….-!” He was cut off by Unohana cupping the back of his head and pulling him close to her face.

“Shhh, hush now, Keiji-san. I already knew you had a dark side to you when it came to lovemaking. It’s one of the reasons why I chose you to begin with.” She revealed shocking the boy as she smiled lustfully at him from below. “That only makes you all the more perfect to be my lover, you are the right person for it and I will make sure you are transferred to my company for more ‘Personal’ training from here on out. “

“T-Taichou…..!” He gushed in happiness at this news feeling it was a dream come true to hear of these  plans as her new ‘toy’ and lover.

“Please, call me ‘Retsu-Chan’ instead, Keiji.” She purred pulling him down onto her lips for another deep tongue-filled kiss fueled with passion. The two shared in on the embrace for some time while in the naked post-coital bliss of their coupling. 

As soon as they broke off Retsu looked at him with a hungry look in her eyes before suddenly pouncing onto him for yet another night filled with hungry feral sex.

 

**End of Chapter One**

**TBC**

 

AN:This has been for Gutsberserker, thanks for reading.


	2. Three's Company Bonding (OC x Rangiku x Unohana)

  
  


**Bonding  Captain and Student**

**Bleach**

**For Guts Berserker**

**By Azure**

**Chapter Two- Three’s Company Bonding**

 

*****

A week or so after Retsu Unohana, Captain of Squad Four, started secretly dating her understudy Keiji Nomura the two had been having a constant thirst for sex and had been seeing each other secretly. Whenever there weren’t missions of exterminating Hollows of tending to injuries of other Shinigami out in the field the two would always secretly meet up with each other somewhere around the compound of their Squad going at it privately within an empty room somewhere. Unohana was insatiable and Keiji was always bustling with stamina and sexual energy, he’d always undo her Haori and take her from behind or against a wall anytime they had sex and leave her screaming in wanting more. 

The gentle ‘Mom’ Captain of the Gotei 13 had a lecherous side to her that came out whenever they joined together, she showed him a far lewder side of herself whenever her body rolled against his pelvis during intense sexual relations. Keiji frenziedly fucked his secret lover and captain like no tomorrow breaking her gentle composure and turning her a frequent mess. Retsu looked utterly euphoric with that goofy smile she had on during their moments, her mouth was gaping open and her tongue was rolling out. Her eyes were often either closed or rolling back into her head as she hopped up and down on him. Truly it was a paradise of pleasure and they had been keeping it going in secret lest Retsu wanted to get Keiji in trouble or worse kicked out of the Squad entirely. 

The ‘Mom’ Captain was always so beautiful whenever they pressed each other’s naked bodies together in sexually-charged romantic bliss, Keiji loved her and wanted to keep this going for as long as it take. Just the two of them and nobody else. 

Unfortunately accidents do happen and between Retsu’s constant moaning becoming as loud as they were getting it was only a matter of time before a random shinigami would overhear them. Fortunately for Keiji and Retsu that one random shinigami happened to be hot, a big-titted woman, and a total pervert looking for a good dicking herself. 

Enter Rangiku Matsumoto. 

*****

Sometime during the afternoon and around the Squad Four barracks walked a busty beautiful Shinigami. She had strawberry blonde hair, full glossy lips, bright blue eyes, and a lovely pink sash around her shoulders. She carried a stack of papers between her arms and insanely large breasts pouting cutely as she made her way to drop them off on Captain Unohana’s desk.

“Ooooh, Taicho…..why make me do this grunt work when you have other Shinigami under you who’ll be happy to do it for you? Is it because I am considered ‘Lazy’ in your eyes,Captain? I may have a hard drink every now and then, and complain a lot about lots of stuff, but I’m a hard worker too when it counts. Sometimes.” Matsumoto whined to herself wearing a comically tearful expression on her beautiful face as she walked down the outside path between the two Squad Four buildings. 

She had come here to deliver the usual paperwork regarding supplies and equipment under Hitsugaya’s command, sometimes they were left with rather tedious grunt work and Toshiro would sometimes make her do it as punishment for being lazy. Rangiku knew it was important but she was still very bitter about it. She knew Toushirou just wanted to push this on her to teach her a lesson about discipline since she wasn’t nearly as proactive as she liked. While Rangiku may love her captain as a respected Captain and authority figure, he can really be a slave driver when he wants to be. Not in a good way either. 

“Ooaaaaghhh!~ Uuuuagh!” 

Rangiku stiffened up when she heard that wailing noise. She looked around and focused on her senses hearing it coming from somewhere nearby, she turned her around looking for any building where the sound may have been coming from and saw an opened sliding door nearby. Her eyes narrowed dangerously thinking an intruder like a Hollow or some kind of enemy had infiltrated the compound. Putting on her serious face and laying down the stacks of papers she quietly made her way over with Zanpaktou unsheathed ready to face it.

‘Hmm, I wonder what it could be? Is it a Hollow, maybe some random animal? It could be a really little hollow. Then again that wailing noise almost sounds like--’

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard it again.

“Yess! Ooooh Keiji-san! Yess!” A woman’s voice walked out making the deputy blush brightly when realizing what it really sounded like. Matsumoto quietly sheathed her weapon and proceeded to turn on her heel and leave whoever it was to their privacy, but she stopped half-way when recognizing the voice it belonged to.

‘That…..sounds like Captain Unohana?’ She wondered and feeling her curiosity to peek in at a scandal she crept back over to see who it was that she was doing it with.

Quietly creeping along the walls of the building and toning down her Reiatsu in case anyone senses her. Her lovely blue eyes peeked over the edge of the opened sliding door revealing to Rangiku a sight she’d never thought she’d saw coming.

…

Bent over a wooden desk was the lovely demure motherly Shinigami captain Unohana, she was topless with bouncing G-cups jiggling about to swaying movements. She held her hands steadily against the desk surface she was on wearing a purely euphoric expression on her lovely face, her braid whipped around and her skin glistened with the sweat of sex. Her lower body was uncovered like the front leaving her curvaceous supple ass sticking out with only a haori sash covering her midsection, behind the older woman was a young boy with a rather fit masculine physique. He had spiky hair and slightly bronzed skin, looked rather young too, but a hunk nonetheless. 

Rangiku was feeling more excited by the minute watching the two obvious lovers go at it then traced her eyes south noticing just how thick the boy’s length looked as it plunged in and out of the older woman’s cunt. 

‘H-Holy….!! He’s huuuge!’ Rangiku thought as her jaw dropped after seeing his size.

She saw his immense girth,  its lengthy size, and the shape of his large balls as he bottomed out of Unohana’s pussy like no tomorrow. The woman’s quim throbbed and gushed loudly every time he pushed himself in moaning like a horny wildebeest. Seeing him grope and fondle Unohana’s ass was a sight that Rangiku would commit to memory, other than the appearance of his monstrous dick of course. Subtly she found herself grinding against the dulled edge of the door surface just outside of the room. She pushed herself into its surface pressing her boobs into the side while watching the young stud ream the woman nonstop.

“Aaaah aaahh aah aaah! Keiji-kuun! Harder! I want you to really dominate me! Harder!” Unohana pleaded as her curvaceous body rocked back and forth to his pelvic thrusts. Keiji was ramming into her pussy so hard he was making loud skin-slapping noises as he bent her over the desk fucking her.  

She covered her mouth in mock shock watching as the big turgid length wetly pushed into Unohana’s pussy. Rangiku was beyond excited by watching this right now, she quietly hugged the side of the edges with her fingers keeping the sight of sex firmly in her sights. The boy Unohana called ‘Keiji’ grunted and huffed loudly with pleasure as he mechanically pressed his waist into her buttocks. Seeing those cheeks jiggle with each thunderous thrust made the deputy Shinigami wiggle in sexual excitement. It’s thick girth throbbing with pulsating veins plunged into the older woman’s snatch with intensity making loud squelching noises as well as soft splashes of vaginal nectar.

Unohana having that orgasmic look on her face just sold the strawberry blonde on wanting to get in on that action. She began grinding against the walled surface as Keiji escalated his pace making her buttocks jiggle rapidly as he started fucking her with newfound frenzy.

“Ooaaahhh! Aaah aah aah aahhhhh! Keijiiii!~” Unohana cried out tossing her head upward with eye clenched tight and mouth gaping wide open moaning in ecstasy.

Rangiku bit her lips with excitement as she then saw the most regal composed Shinigami with a motherly beauty shudder violently with orgasm right there! Unohana trembled and ground her buttocks into the young man’s waist feeling his member plunge in deeply right as she climaxed. Her body shivered and she started bouncing about with hands still on the desk and tits bouncing up with her bodily movements! Her folds squeezed down on the boy’s member making him grunt loudly and plunge himself all the way in letting out his climax filling his cock pump thick amounts of spunk straight into Unohana’s insides.

“Nnggghh! I’m cumming! I love you, Retsu-chaaan!~” Keiji announced pumping his hips into her buttocks feeling her insides coil tightly around his length milking him for more seed to swallow up. 

Rangiku’s eyes opened wide in wondrous elight as she saw thick viscous globs of sperm burst into Unohana's pussy over and over again. The elder woman clutched her arms around the desk shuddering intensely with a smile on her face as she felt it all pour into her body! She cooed and wiggled her buttocks into his waist squeezing her vessel around him determined to get more out. It was such a lewd sight that Rangiku reached down between her legs and began rubbing herself to it.

She started breathing hotly in arousal and continued rubbing herself to the sight until Keiji pulled out of Unohana’s exposed backside letting her rotate her body along the desk so that now she was facing him. Her legs were kept spread wide with wet tight-looking pussy oozing his semen. To both women’s amazement they saw that he was still hard and grabbed his shaft in order to line it up with her cunt again sliding it on in.

“Aaaaahhhhh!~ Yess!~” Retsu cried out tossing back her head and moaning blissfully anew.

‘Uuuuhhhh I must have some of that!’ Rangiku thought to herself shivering with excitement still masturbating to the scene as she quietly crept away unnoticed. 

Unohana and Keiji slumped nakedly together atop the desk making out passionately with love in their hearts and red on their faces.

*****

After heading to her own room, following the sloppy drop-off of the paperwork on the Captain’s desk, Rangiku took a quick hot bath and contemplated how to approach the stud Shinigami about his secret with Unohana. Rangiku slumped her naked body into the steaming bathtub sighing with a blush as she remembered his length plunging deeply into the Captain’s hot body. She bit down on her bottom lip and slid her right hand down between her legs caressing her folds underwater with eyes closed. Softly squirming about in the tub she began masturbating to the memory of the scene and wondered how she can get in on that action.

‘I suppose I could just flash him the goods and persuade him to agree with me on it. I’m not one for blackmailing and no one would want to get on Captain Unohana’s bad side, but...seeing her kinkiness finally come out of that mom shell of hers  I think she’d be on board with that boy having me on the side. Who’d thought she’d be such a sex freak underneath that kindly exterior.’ She thought to herself plugging her middle finger into her pussy stroking her cunt furiously to the sight of Keiji’s dick plunging into Unohana’s cunt. 

Rangiku brought herself to orgasm right then and waited till nighttime to find Keiji Nomura and enact her little ‘arrangement’ with him and Retsu Unohana. She just hoped Unohana won’t kill her savagely if it turns out she’s not open-minded at all for it.

****

“Keiji-san!~ I’ve been looking for you.~” Rangiku greeted cheerfully making the spikey-haired Shinigami turn around mid-step during his walk outside. He was wearing his usual Dark Haori over his body, looking composed yet spirited as he did with a friendly smile on his face. 

His eyes accidentally drifted to the sight of Rangiku’s open boobs jiggling with every bouncy step she took in going over to him.

‘Ggrrk! Don't stare! Don't you dare stare at them and get socked for starting at those large open melons.’ Keiji quickly said to himself gulping as he looked to see Rangiku’s smiling face winking cutely at him.

“Hey there, I’ve been meaning to talk with you, Keiji-san. We’ve passed by each other a few turns during m y drop-offs here and I’d like to get to know each other better, don't you?” She began with a gentle smile making him more relaxed and sigh in relief.

“Sure thing, how about we talk over here in the classroom of building 1-C, I need to do my usual duty of sweeping up the floor.” Keiji said and Rangiku nodded with a wink following him inside and closing the sliding door behind her. 

She watched as he walked over to grab the broom and smirked coyly when just outright saying what she wanted.

“I now about you and Captain Unohana.~” She stated musically making him stiffen up and pale completely as he turned around to face her once again. 

“Eh…...huh?” He sputtered nervously until the busty woman burst out laughing merrily waving her hands to calm him down and closed the distance between them.

“Relax, I won't get you into any trouble. I just happened to be stopping earlier to drop off some paperwork when I saw you two going at it like animals.” She explained making him blush redder than a tomato and listened in asa she continued. Rangiku held up a finger over her full succulent lips and bent forward a bit letting her cleavage push up closely to his face.

Keiji felt his heart racing and his member throb with excitement upon seeing her glorious melons up close. Rangiku was always shameless about her sexual appearance and Keiji always found himself staring at her chest whenever they crossed paths. Now she was looking sexy and giving him an upfront view of her tits with knowledge of his secret affair with Captain Unohana.

“S-so….what do you want? Please don't tell anyone, I don't want to be kicked out and separated from Retsu.” 

Rangiku again playfully waved off his concern with a nonchalant smile and stood with a hand on her hips looking at him coyly.

“I said ‘Relax’, didn’t I? Earlier when I saw your enormous thing pushing in and out of her like that I realized I’m a thirsty kitten in need of some milk too.” She began and Keiji felt his heart race even faster as she draped her elegant hands over his shoulders pulling him closer to her body. She looked lustful and licked her full lips while looking seductively into his eyes. “I just want to be rolled over by you the same way you did with the good ‘Mommy’ captain. Do that and the Captain stays out of hot water completely, do we have a deal?” 

Keiji saw no other way out of this and reluctantly nodded back to her. 

“Ugh….deal. Name the time and the place.” He submitted making her smile happily at him before Rangiku cradled his face closely and pressed her lips into his mouth. His eyes shot wide open as he melted within her arms.She slowly sucked his lips apart in intimate fashion making him tremble in her hands, when she pulled herself off she saw a goofy-looking smile on his face and spoke.

“Tonight, in the one building of this sector that no one ever comes to. Should be just like how you and Retsu frequently meet, let’s just hope she’s not feeling particularly frisky tonight because I’m going to have you all to myself.” She purred making him nod dumbly before turning around and leaving the classroom. She wiggled her hips with every step and tossed a wink at him from over her shoulder before fully leaving.

Keiji just stood there with a throbbing erection in his pants wondering what he had gotten himself into. 

****

It was later at night now, everyone had gone to sleep in the barracks and Keiji had snuck out to go meet with Rangiku in the often unused storage building nearby. She had gotten to meet with his Captain again and was told she was going to turn in early tonight simply out of exhaustion of running the Squad and maintaining order. It was particularly a rough day for her and not feeling up for their usual escapades, it was fortunate for Keiji alright, but he still wished he had an excuse in avoiding this. That isn’t to say Matsumoto wasn’t a bombshell babe many men would kill to have as their lover.

‘She’s hot, sure…..but should I really be doing this? I love Retsu with all my heart and this…..well this feels like a betrayal.’ He pondered as he quietly walked outside towards the storage building and let himself on in with the door closing behind him. He looked ahead to find Matsumoto waiting there in a spacious area with a bedding mat laid along the floor neatly. She sat on it in a provocative pose with her chest sticking out and hands planted behind her rump as though she was posing for a swimsuit photo. She smiled seductively upon seeing him and licked her lips again before casting a kido spell to light all the nearby candles on.

“Good evening, happy to see me, handsome?” She greeted and Keiji nodded nervously as he approached her.

“Kinda, considering the circumstances, but...you are beautiful and vexing alright.” Keiji answered as he arrived at the bedding mat, Rangiku gestured for him to sit down on his knees as she stood up with hands around the cleavage window of her outfit making him sputter.

“Mmh!” He grunted sharply feeling his loose Shinigami clothing beginning to tighten as his erection started forming pressing into the fabric.

“Hehehehe, you must really be excited to see someone like me come onto you rather than Captain Unohana.” She mused seductively feeling as though having this well-endowed boy become her ‘pet’ was going to be easier than she thought.

Seeing him with Unohana, a kind compassionate passive woman of a gentle nature, left the impression that he was still ‘green’ in Rangiku’s eyes. To her it was like a boy was having sex with a mother-figure and coddled because of it, not able to embrace a more abrasive confident woman like her despite having what is essentially a third leg for a penis. Turning around with her long hair billowing behind her body Rangiku peered at Keiji from over her shoulder and started undressing in front of him. 

He gulped nervously with excitement and felt his rod push even harder into the hayama of his clothing and watched fixated on her body as the top came loose. Smirking Rangiku slipped the upper portion of her outfit down her creamy elegant shoulders giving way to her naked backside exposing itself before Keiji’s bugged out eyes. She giggled playfully and slowly slid off more of her clothing leaving the hem of her Haori hanging off her waist with the crack of her supple perfect butt barely becoming visible to him. She swayed her hips side to side in a slow flowing manner making his mind go blank with aroused excitement.

‘S-she’s so….beautiful and sexy! Unohana-sama also has a curvaceous figure alright, but this woman is a total bombshell! Her waist is slimmer and her hips are wider than even Retsu’s. Nngh!’ He thought to himself seeing Matsumoto slip the rest of her Haori off her now naked body. She turned around making her inhumanly large F-cup breasts sway with her movement causing Keiji to stiffen up even more in excitement and sexual stimulation.

His eyes deigned to gaze upon her stacked bombshell of a body standing nude before him with hands on her waist. Rangiku smiled with confidence and pride in her appearance and took a moment to let him soak it all into memory. She quickly posed with hands behind her neck sticking her chest out and swaying her body slowly before Keiji’s eyes. She giggled internally upon seeing his reaction and sunk to her knees before him with hands draping around his shoulders intimately. 

Keiji suddenly clenched his fists and braced himself, he channeled all of h is energy, his confidence, and his bravado into what he was about to do next. All these times satisfying Unohana left him with a sense of pride in his abilities, he made that perfect mewl like a kitten many times on any given day and he was going to leave this woman a mess like Retsu had been so frequently turned into.

“Feeling nervous?” She teased until Keiji suddenly rose up and wrapped his hands around her lovely face pulling her supple full lips into his for a steamy impassioned kiss. “Mmmhm!”

Rangiku was utterly surprised by this initiative he had taken and closed her eyes melting into the embrace with arms around his neck comfortably making out with him. Their mouths squished together with intimate splendor, her lips sucked apart his letting her tongue worm itself into his mouth tasting him romantically until Keiji started channeling more energy into his lips. He started sucking gingerly on her mouth keeping hers open so that his tongue could push somewhat forcefully into her throat surprising her even more.

“Mmmhh!” She yelped in surprise the eyes going wide as he dominated their exchange. Keiji hummed pleasantly and continued the onslaught by slurping apart her wet horny mouth with glee. ‘This is certainly a surprise, I thought for sure I’d have to be taking the lead on this. I like!’

Rangiku wrapped her arms tighter around his neck pushing her large breasts up into his chest as they made out with each other languidly in wet hungry passion. He bent her backward making her lay on the bedding mat with him settling himself on top continuing the oral onslaught on her mouth. Rangiku was feeling very turned on by the impassioned lover and wound up moaning softly into his lips as they continued squeezing hers apart.  Hot breaths and wet moans were exchanged with even more passion as Keiji hungrily made out with Rangiku determined to make her squeal like Unohana does for him. Tasting her some more he then reaches down with one of his hands grabbing ahold of her left tit making her gasp between his breath. 

“Uunnh!” She breathed out feeling her chest heaved as he began gingerly squeezing it and fondling it around in soft circles for his amusement. Rangiku pulled her lips from his face letting a dripping trail of saliva bridge between their lips as he played with her titty like an excited child. She saw that Keiji indeed had a fixated look on her sexual body and oddly felt elated by his face.

He removed his hand from her tit and bent his head down capturing her perky pink nipple into his lips squeezing it tightly and making her squeal even louder underneath her breath. Rangiku pursed her lips and gently tossed her head about while squirming underneath the boy, she felt his right hand roam down along her smooth perfect body and arrive between her long gorgeous legs spreading her inner thighs apart.

‘Ooh man! I...what’s gotten into me? The moment I said I wanted to impress this woman and make her scream like Unohana-sama I felt this instinct take over. Ooooh, her body's so exquisite, so perfect, I can’t stop myself from feeling it all up like I’m doing right now.’ Keiji thought to himself squeezing his wet lips on her nipple again making Rangiku breathe hotly making her chest heave with exasperated breathing.

Her vaginal lips spread open upon feeling the male stud dipping in one of his fingers inside of her pussy, Keiji went knuckle-deep inside of her quim making her gasp loudly in budding euphoria as he began pumping it inside and out.

“Aaahh! Hooaaaahh….! Ooooh, you are something alright, boy. Mmnnh!” Rangiku whimpered with a fierce blush on her cheeks as she continued feeling his thick middle finger plunge deeply into her pussy stimulating her insides as she thrashed about on the bed mat. Rangiku panted and huffed in ecstasy as Keiji continued this onslaught for another few minutes determined to satisfy her completely so she wouldn’t tell on them.

‘I must….make her feel good! Unohana-sama’s job safety depends on it!’ Keiji thought to himself as he suddenly removed his hand from her pussy and grabbed both of her large pendulous together in each hand pushing her nipples inwardly towards his face.

The blonde turned her eyes down to look seeing him wrap his hungry lips around both of her nipples while squeezing her large titties with each other. 

“Mnngghh! Aaaaahhh…..!” Rangiku cried out in ecstasy and began to feel her insides pulsating with impending orgasm. Her thighs bucked inwardly and her face tossed about mewling in hot breaths as Keiji continued squeezing her nipples between lips sucking on them. 

‘I...might be too eager to be doing this. Crap, I’m in love with Retsu-chan and here I’m getting excited to please this voluptuous woman’s body.’ He thought to himself looking up at her and seeing her sexually distressed face she was making. 

Suddenly pulling himself off of her breasts Keiji brought himself down between her legs spreading them apart with his hands so he could latch his hungry mouth onto her pussy. At feeling this Rangiku bristled up and arched her back upward with legs twitching about in sensitive ecstasy. Keiji learned from all his recent experiences in pleasing his girlfriend that a woman’s more sensitive parts were in deep inside her pussy. He spread open the mushy pink labia of Rangiku and drove his mouth into her slit tasting her intimately in many sensitivity-spiking ways. This made the busty woman roll back her head howling to the ceiling above.

“Haaaagghhh! Ooohhh yess! Mnnngghh!” She cried out with lips pursed and chest heaving in excitement. Her large breasts jiggled with every deep breath she’d take, feeling Keiji’s lips squeeze her labia and worm his tongue around fluidly inside of her body let the woman feel ecstasy unlike anything she’d ever felt before.

She wound up grounding her pelvis into his face feeling him gorge himself on her tart snatch slurping it with gusto and making her leak out juices.

“Nnghhh!....ooohh….baby yes! Eat me more, gorge that magic tongue of yours on every piece of me!” She cried out grabbing this head into her hands running her fingers through his spiky locks as he continued working his tongue on her pussy 

Rangiku was being driven crazy by his talents, the boy didn’t miss a beat and knew every weak spot inside of her pussy nearly making her go crazy and almost cum. She tossed her head back wailing like an animal in heat while her body throbbed and undulated along the surface floor.Keiji quickly lapped everything that had leaked out of her pussy during his cunnilingus session and stood up on his feet watching as the woman’s chest heaved with labored breathing. She had nearly lost it there and found herself wanting more, but the sight of him undressing his Haori roused her attention even more so considering what he was packing underneath. She gulped nervously when his Hayama came off revealing his foot-length cock before her dazzled blue eyes. 

“Oh.My.Goodness! It’s even bigger than I thought!” She gushed holding her cheeks into both hands. 

Keiji stood there naked and feeling honestly smug with himself knowing that he supposedly had the woman under his thumb for the time being. Rangiku smirked knowing that he thinks he has her, but this woman wasn’t a Shinigami for nothing. Despite her pretty exterior she can be really nasty when the situation calls for it and right now she wanted to retake control of this situation. Focusing her thoughts and quickly overcoming her pleasure high she rose up on her knees and wrapped her hands around Keiji’s beef making him stiffen in response.

“Mmhh! Ooh your hands are so so soft.” he commented feeling his length stiffen in her palms as she began softly pumping it up and down with a smile. 

Rangiku giggled internally and leaned down with mouth open and tongue gently licking up the top half of Keiji’s cock. The boy shivered pleasurably as she expertly slurped her supple lips around the head of his length, he felt her warm spongy appendage roam hungrily around the head tasting him as she went. It felt amazing.

“Mmmhmmm.~ Hmm.~” Rangiku moaned running her thick lips all around his engorged shaft making his member lubed up enough to try her next thing. She puckered her lips on the head of his meat once again sucking him off gingerly before pulling her large breasts up to wrap tightly around his meat.

“Uuaaaghh!” Keijin groaned loudly feeling the fluffy fullness of her breasts smother the bottom half of his cock. Rangiku was a cup size or two bigger than Unohana and her skin was so pleasantly soft that her breasts felt amazing around his length. The woman could feel his dick veins pulsating between her cans as she began pumping them up and down on his meat in slow soft strokes.

Keiji groaned again and whimpered feeling his member being sucked by Matsumoto’s full lips and pumped by her full breasts. It was an unfathomably pleasurable sensation he was feeling and loved every second of it. The blonde Shinigami humped her tits constantly in up and down motion squeezing his shaft tightly into those doughy fleshy pillows. Her lips hungrily worked back and forth on the upper half of his length taking it into her mouth hungrily with ravenous lust. 

“Unnnhhh!.....Rangiku-saann…!” The guy moaned again and reached for her head pulling it into both hands as she intensified her movements. Her tits came curling up on his shaft even faster making him hug her face into his pelvis as she worked him good.

“Mmh mhh mhh mhhh mhhhm!~” She moaned internally and throated his cock with eyes closed and cheeks hollowed out. 

Keiji bit down on his bottom lip and held out as this continued for another fifteen minutes until he eventually came hard inside of the woman’s throat! Tossing back his head he howled loudly and felt his balls pulsate before sending thick streams of sperm into her mouth! 

“Mmppf!” Rangiku’s eyes burst open in surprise with breasts smothering the second half of his throbbing shaft as he came inside of her throat. Her cheeks filled out with thick amounts of sperm leading to her swallowing everything down into her stomach slurping it with her tight wet mouth. She mewled tastefully as her glob after glob of seed came chugging down her throat in excess making her fall in love with the taste of his semen until he finished cumming. 

Keiji groaned softly as he pulled his still-erect member from her full cum-coated lips, Rangiku was very pleased to see he was fully erect despite having cum inside of her mouth just now. Her lips were spackled in his semen and she opened them up revealing a thick pool of jizz inside it making him tremble with excitement again.

“Mmmhmmm…..!” She hummed openly swishing her tongue around inside the pool of sperm before sealing her lips and gulping everything down in one loud swallow. She parted them again and let out a tasty sigh while cleaning the residual amounts of seed left spilled all over her breasts. “Oh that was tasty alright, I think I might find myself addicted to it like Unohana-san. But that's it for the foreplay, what say we get right down to the fun stuff, loverboy?”

Keiji could only nod as she got up and gently shoved him to the ground before walking over to him with swaying hips and straddling his waist readily in cowgirl position. She planted her legs on either side of his waist hovering her snatch above his length throbbing member ready to fill it pummel her insides. Rangiku could be seen panting hotly in excitement, she focused her hungry eyes on his monolith of a member while her pussy lips hovered just above the round head ready for insertion. She looked back to Keiji and flashed him a sexy wink as she held his member along the moist folds of her slit. Rangiku rubbed it carefully along her opening teasing him with the ever-growing want of being inside of her already.

“Hehhehe, want it badly?” She cooed with a cute wink before suddenly slamming herself down entirely on Keiji’s waist sheathing his entire length inside of her drooling snatch!

“Ahhh! Ooohh….Matsumoto-san!” He cried out in ecstasy as he felt the sudden suction of her tightness constrict his member with a loud wet squelching noise. 

“Aaaaahhhh yes! It’s….it’s….filling me up completely! I love it!” She cried out with a wide euphoric smile and fierce blush on her face. She bit down on her lips and shuddered pleasurably as she felt his length stretch her out to the brim.

“Ggnnnngghh!” Keiji cried out feeling her damp slimy tightness squeeze nicely around his dick as he burrowed all the way into her babymaker in one swoop. Her insides felt completely different from Unohana’s, Matsumoto’s pussy was tighter than anything else he’d ever felt before, which is ironic considering most people found her to be a slut. Stereotypes,huh?

Instead, he felt her warm wet insides coil tightly around his penis making him throb even more as he burrowed into her depths arriving inside of her womb. Rangiku cooed with excitement and pure ecstasy as she settled her body nicely along his waist with mound rolling nicely along it. Her fat perfect buttocks wiggled intensely left to right as she ground herself on him getting settled in. Once she was comfortable enough she planted her hands on his chest and leaned forward rolling her body along his waist fucking him in cowgirl position. Her pussy squelched tightly around his beef with Keji mewling in ecstasy as she rides him. Her curvaceous body swiftly rocked back and forth in gradually increasing momentum making her tits heave and dangle above his face. Soft skin slapping noises erupted out from within the room, Rangiku’s warm voluptuous body started swaying wildly along the guy’s waist making him bite his lips euphoric agony.

He moaned blissfully and reached up to grab ahold of her bountiful bouncing titties making her squeal loudly within her throat. Rangiku once again felt his hands dig into her soft pillowy mounds kneading them as she bounces wildly on his member. The loud squelching noises of her pussy swallowing his length escalated even more with her body riding him even harder. Keiji squeezed her breasts tightly feeling them around inside his palms for a few minutes until he leaned up to capture one of them into his mouth. With a sudden bite of lips Rangiku felt the boy suck on her right titty making her hug her arms around his neck howling loudly with ecstasy.

“Aaaaahhhhh!~ Ooohhhh yess! Mmnhh!” She cried out feeling Keiji’s wet lips suckle and squeeze her titty into his warm slimy mouth. He fed on her like a baby and ground his waist deeply into her body feeling his cock hit even deeper inside of her.

Rangiku was beside herself with grandiose bliss right now, not only did she have a monstrous cock from a talented lover inside of her quim she also had him stirring up her more sensitive spots giving her absolute pleasure. She writhed and undulated in constant euphoria feeling his arm-sized cock pummel her pussy nicely making her shudder in ecstasy. She rolled her hips back and forth in fluid motions riding him even more as he fed on one  nipple then alternated to suck on the other. Her wide supple buttocks started bouncing frantically on his thighs feeling him pump deeper into her insides, her vaginal muscles throbbed clenching down tightly on his length until she saw Keiji tense up as though a beast awoke inside of him.

‘Gggrrg! N-now it’s time for me to take control! I’ll pleasure her so hard she’ll forget all about reporting Retsu-chan!’ Keiji thought to himself suddenly feeling that feral urge he once felt during his first time with Unohana. 

“Eh? Wha….heeeyy!” Rangiku yelped out in surprise when she felt the young stud suddenly force her over onto her back letting her long silky legs dangle upward bouncing against his shoulders. Her body hunched back as she bent herself to Keiji’s body pushing up against her buttocks. 

He was still sheathed deep inside of her throbbing quim making her mewl sensitively as the angle changed hitting her more sensitive places. Squealing inside her mouth she tossed her head about moaning in ecstasy until noticing her bare feet dangled right above her head. Her eyes opened up to see Keiji above pressing into her body like a dominant animal taking its mate. 

“K-Keiji-san?” Matsumoto asked slightly fearfully for she saw a new more tense expression on his face as he held her legs backward. 

The boy smirked and grabbed her thighs tightly into each hand planting his feet  just outside her hips keeping himself planted inside her pussy as he began pumping himself fiercely inside of her body! 

“Uuaaaahhh! Ooohh….Keiji-san!” Rangiku shrieked out with tongue spilling out of her gaping mouth. Her chest pushed upward into the sky with tits dangling wildly as Keiji began pumping savagely into her pussy Mating Press style. 

“Unh unh unh unh unh unh uuhhhh!” He howled out like an animal and hammered his pelvis into her with a ferocity he didn’t have before. His waist smacked into her thighs making her buttocks jiggle with every hard thrust his massive cock delivered into her uterus. Rangiku screwed up her face in blind euphoria as she felt his member hammer into her roughly titillating her body even more as her cervix swallowed him up over and over again. 

Her legs dangled and her body glistened with sweat as the intense fucking Keiji was giving her, she felt every impact, every wave of his mighty penis pushing all the way to the back of her womb! The feeling was driving her crazy making her body writhe and undulate in total bliss as her walls started to squeeze tighter on his erection. Keiji himself groaned and moaned in absolute pleasure hammering his waist into her groin feeling ready to burst with orgasm the faster he fucked her.

“Uuaaahh! Aaaaaaaaah! Here….it…..co--!” He stopped mid-way when the sliding door to the storage room opened up! He froze when he felt a familiar Reiatsu presence in the room and halted his orgasm so he could turn and see with horrified eyes that…

….Retsu Unohana stood there in the doorway smiling peacefully at him.

Keiji paled and instantly halted his advance leaving Matsumoto on the fringe feeling very frustrated with the need to get off.

“R-R-Retsu-cahn!?” He yelped out and slowly pulled out of Rangiku’s pussy leaving it gaping and throbbing with denied release. As her buttocks hit the matted floor she grumbled and glared hateful daggers at the boy as she sat back up.

“H-Hey! I was in the middle of cumming! You can’t just suddenly up and cut out at the best moment! I was so close!” She whined bitterly with a lip-bitten frown as Keiji continued to stare fearfully at his lover slowly approaching them with that same smile on.

“R-R-Retsu-chan I can explain! You see, Matsumoto-san--mmhp!” Keiji was cut off from his rambling immediately when the motherly woman wrapped her gentle hands around his face and pulled him into a sweet soothing lip-lock. 

He calmed down somewhat, despite feeling confused as to what was going on, and kissed her back feeling her lips open up to that their tongues could mesh in an intimate fashion.

“Mmhmm.” Unohana moaned into his mouth tasting him with a warm smile on her face as Rangiku crossed her arms and continued to glare at Keiji’s back wishing he was still fucking her. The motherly Shinigami Captain then pulled back leaving his face dazed and blushing as she spoke. “--was doing exactly what I asked her to do, Keiji-kun.~”

Keiji felt the train leave the station on his brain right now, he stared dumbly at Retsu Unohana for a little until it hit him. The knowing smile on her face and the unsurprised look on Rangiku’s angry one told him that they arranged all of this in secret from him.

“I…...don't understand, Retsu, you two planned for this?” He asked and she nodded pulling herself up close with arms slung around his shoulders. Rangiku got up and pressed herself into his back making a sandwich out of him and the two beauties.

“You see, Keiji-kun, I had planned this with Rangiku-san in order to give you more experience as a lover and increase your skill. You are already fantastic as one and I thought you could be even better if given the right incentive. That night the other day when we went at it in one of the classrooms I arranged for that date knowing Rangiku-san, in all her adventurous curiosity, would come spy on us and become interested. She has a fixed schedule for delivering that tedious amount of paperwork to my office around that time and I knew she’d see us, you see she is quite frequently stressed and often in need of some relief making her the best candidate to arrange this with..” She revealed making him look at her for confirmation and saw the beautiful blonde nod back to him.

“This was all to give you more experience, Keiji-kun, as well as motivate you to let out that dominant side of yours that peeks out from time to time. You can be a real animal whenever you become aggressive and take over the two of us, as I’ve seen just now.” She finished explaining leaving him stumped then laughing lightly at himself for being set up for such a thing.

“Okay….hehehe...you got me, and I….well...thank you for going out of your way to do all of this, but why did you stop me when I was in the middle of bringing her to climax?” He questioned leading to Rangiku glaring daggers at her now with pouty cheeks.

“Yes, why did you?” She asked harshly with a comical anime vein popping out of her forehead. Unohana pulled back and quickly undid her Haori outfit revealing her naked splendor before the two of them with a sultry smile on her face. Keiji gasped and felt this erection stiffen in response to seeing Retsu’s naked perfectly curvaceous ‘Milf’ body stand before him. 

She brought herself  back up to side running her hands along his chest and purring into his face.

“It’s so I can watch and guide you in continuing, Keiji-kun.” She answered with voice husky in excitement making Keiji’s heart stammer in his chest. Rangiku smiled finally and started running her hands along his throbbing length making him stutter in arousal as they felt him up seductively. “Do it, Keiji-kun, make Matsumoto your woman and delight in her body as many times as you like. Treat her the same as you treat me and break in with you magnificent manhood.” 

Retsu then licked up his earlobe making him shiver with renewed excitement as the two ladies pulled him down onto the blankets ready to begin Round Two.

***

“Eeeaaaghh! Oooh yes! Yess!” Rangiku moaned out loudly as she felt the thick girth of Keiji’s penis sink into her pussy completely. The naked voluptuous blonde was on her side with one leg being held up over the guy’s right shoulder. Keiji knelt on the floor keeping a hand around that leg while Unohana was behind him pressing herself into his naked back.

Rangiku felt her delayed orgasm about to resume as he began pumping voraciously into her cunt with renewed intensity! Her snatch gushed and clenched tightly again and again on him as he fucked her in fast direct thrusting motions with his pelvis. Keiji was going harder now and pounding away like an animal in hear. She had to bite down on one of her knuckles to keep from screaming out while her body swayed left to right in coital ecstasy.

“Mhh mhh mhh mh mhhhmmm! Aaaahhhhh!~” She screamed out with eyes shut and mouth gaping open in silent euphoria. Her head tossed back as he felt her body beginning to shudder with climax. Her walls convulsed around Keiji’s meat feeling him throbbing as well ready to cum. 

He pumped his pelvis into her body some more making loud slapping noises with their flesh grinding each other until she came first. Tossing back her head completely with chest heaving in mid-air Rangiku felt her insides twist up in sexual excitement. Her walls clamped down on Keiji’s dick making him push harder into her womb until finally giving in. He delivered one last slam into her body before feeling his balls give way leading to his shaft pumping thick viscous amounts of sperm straight into her uterus! Rangiku shuddered intensely as she felt her insides convulse in climax and fill up with semen at the same time! She pumped her hips subtly grinding into Keiji’s waist feeling his see splash into her womb in thick spurts.

“Nnggh! Ahhh! Ooohh yeaahh!” She cried out in ecstasy as Unohana watched his member bulge again and again filling the blonde’s snatch up with thick dribbles of semen. 

“Mmnnghh……!” Keiji groaned and let his member throb pumping Rangiku full of his seed before finally falling out. His length was still sturdy and erect yer Rangiku was left sprawled on the floor with cum oozing out of her gaping pussy twitching like crazy. She twitched herself and held a peaceful smile on her face with eyes rolled up to their sockets. 

Upon seeing this Unohana felt her insides stir with excitement making her horny as well. She leaned in around Keiji’s side grabbing his face into another deep tongue-swathing lip-lock while pumping his length with her right hand. He mewled into her mouth pleasurably as she continued to do this for another minute before finally taking herself off of his face.

“Me next, Keiji-kun.~” She purred excitedly and broke off to get on all fours wiggling her rear at him enticingly. Keiji smirked and felt ready to take on the world now that he learned his lover cherished his more aggressive side, he often worried about feeling ‘rapey’ if he acted too rough with her.

“Yes, Ma’am!” He answered excitedly and grabbed his dick into both hands and lined it up with her mewling quim as he got behind her. 

Without another word Keiji pushed into Unohana’s pussy again making her tilt back her head and cry out in ecstasy with a heavy gasp of pleasure. Her fingers raked the floor tightly as her body shivered with sensation, she felt Keiji’s meat stuff itself all the way inside of her body making all her weak spots throb as his member grooved past them.

“Ooaaahhh! Yes! Keiji-kun!” She cried out and he grabbed her buttocks tightly into his hands beginning to pound his waist into her buttocks fucking his original lover with glee. The Captain of Squad Four moaned and huffed loudly in ecstasy as his pace increased over the course of several minutes.

Soon loud smacks of bodies heaving against each other rung out within the storage room, Keiji was bucking fiercely into her buttocks fucking her pussy raw and making her rock back and forth in constant ecstasy.

“Aaah aah aaaaah aahh aaahhhh!~ Keijiiii!~” Retsu crooned in sexual delight as she felt him churn her insides. 

Keiji smirked and decided to be even wilder and raised his right hand high up ready to bring down upon her supple buttocks.

*Spank!*

“Aaaaghh! Keiji….?!” Retsu shivered in ecstasy and looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend seeing him smirk confidently at her as he prepared to spank her again.

*Spank!*

“Uuuaaaaghh! More! Spank me, Keiji! Own me, dominate me!” She cried out with motherly face stretched in euphoric excitement as she began bouncing herself back and forth even more wildly making his dick reach the walls of her womb! She shivered with intense pleasure as her insides wrapped tightly around Keiji’s dick preparing to cum. 

The boy reeled back his hand again and brought it down upon her ass slapping her supple cheeks in a resounding slap making her cry out in ecstasy bringing her to climax. Retsu braced her body and grunted loudly in bliss before feeling her insides begin to convulse with intensity around Keiji’s cock cumming like crazy! She tossed her head back and let out a wailing moan of pleasure as her insides started milking his cock for everything he was worth. Rangiku recovered and sat back up watching the sight play out with a coy smile on her face, she felt utterly aroused and eager for a fuck all over again just be seeing them. Keiji bucked hard and fast into Retsu’s buttocks making her cheeks jiggle as he let out another thick hearty load of seed into her depths!

“Aaah! Ahhh! Oooohh….Retsu-chaaann!” He howled out in utter pleasure as he filled the Milf’s snatch full of sperm leaving her womb stuffed with an insanely big load of his essence. He plunged into her again and again bucking a few more times filling her body up as she rode out her climax. 

Unohana had on a wild lewd expression on her face as he filled up a few more times before finally pulling out. His member plopped out of her cum-filled cunt with a loud wet pop revealing to the two ladies he was softening somewhat despite still having a massive size. Keiji sat back onto his butttocks to rest a little bit and take a breather until he sees them both crawl up to his length with lewd expression of raw hunger on their faces.

“I think you’re still hurting for more, Keiji-Kun. Let’s see if we can take care of that sausage of yours and turn it back into something harder than rock..~” Rangiku purred as she pressed her face into one side of his length while Retsu pressed her lips into the other making him shiver with excitement as they began nibbling on his member steadily hardening up back up. 

“Nnnhhh! S-s-sooo good…..! Uaah!” He grunted out clenching his fists around the blanket of the bedding mat they were on top of. Both women had their mouths open with tongues slobbering over the sides of his dick making him stiffen up again albeit a little painfully. 

They expertly cleaned off the seed of his member from his phallus along with the juices of Unohana’s pussy making the older woman taste her own nectar along with Rangiku’s. It was such an intense sensation having those spongy moist extensions of theirs curdled up along his length making him throb with arousal anew. 

This carried on for another couple of minutes until Unohana suddenly rose up off of his crotch upon seeing that he was rigid again. The lovely maternal healer channeled some Kido into her hands and rested them over his chest rejuvenating him completely. Keiji stared at her in awe as he felt her warm soft hands press into his chest , the soothing flow of healing energy poured into his body restoring his stamina and making him feel completely revitalized.

“Retsu-chan…..” He cooed lovingly at her when seeing her angelic face smile adorably at him from above. She pulled her hands off letting the glow die down and rested them on his cheeks affectionately before leading down to kiss him. The two locked lips in intimate fashion, both of them having their eyes closed while they curled their lips along each other’s in slow intimate embrace.

They made out for a moment while Rangiku pumped her hands along the boy’s length making his erection twitch between her palms. When Unohana lifted herself off of Keiji’s dazzled face she spoke up in a soothing loving manner.

“That was for simply taking us both all over again, Keiji-Kun.~ Start with Rangiku first and demonstrate your newly found dominance over her.” She suggested looking towards Rangiku looking excitedly at the two of them with a blush on her face and lips panting softly with excitement.

Keiji smirked and did just as his loving Captain suggested.

**** 

“Uuuuhhhh! Yes! Yes! Fuck me, Keiji-san! Mngh!” Rangiku hollered out as the male Shinigami pressed himself into her body once again taking her against the wall! Her right leg was lifted up over his shoulder as Keiji bucked his hips frenziedly into her body once again fucking her with renewed vigor.

His member wetly pushed in and out of her tight juicy cunt making Rangiku curl up against the wall in pleasurable agony. This time they were standing up and Keiji held Unohana to his side with one arm around her waist keeping her close to him while they made out. The Captain and understudy hungrily swapped spit with tongues openly slobbering over each other in unrivaled passion as he fucked Rangiku ravenously. 

“Mmhhmm! Keiji-kun! Haaahh!” Retsu moaned between breaths as she tasted her boyfriend hungrily as he held her tits into that one hand. His fingers kneaded into the dough of her breasts fondling them around in circles as he made out with her. 

Unohana was feeling ever close to her own orgasm yet again as Keiji deliberately touched the sweet spots within her breasts. Rangiku grunted and huffed continuously as she felt his length plunge into the back of her womb seriously drive her crazy with pleasure. His newly re-energized dick felt stronger than before and was now messing her insiders more efficiently, the blonde buxom babe considered this reparation for having her orgasm ruined earlier due to Unohana’s arrival, but part of her still felt some payback was in order. It wasn’t fun at all being blue balled from having one of the most amazing orgasms she was in the process of experiencing at the time. She grinned maliciously when thinking of a punishment for the ‘Mommy’ Shinigami, but first Keiji brought her to climax once again causing them both to erupt into a unified orgasm.

“Mmnngghh! Rangiku-saaaan!~” He grunted out feeling her walls clamp tightly on his length making him buck right into her pussy once again before letting out another thick load of semen into her babymaker!

Rangiku reeled with ecstasy as she felt the thick deluge of sperm pour into her womb a second time that day! Her body twitched and undulated along the walls as Unohana watched smiling coyly at Rangiku as she experienced a mighty orgasm! Once her body was done thrashing against the wall behind her she came down from her orgasmic high and spoke with a ragged breath.

“Huff...I have an idea you might like, Taicho.” She huffed and peaked Unohana's interests as Keiji slipped out of her leaving a gooey trail of semen pouring out.Rangiku’s pussy throbbed as he lowered her leg down to the ground and saw the blonde lean over to whisper something his ear. 

He instantly perked up in excitement and nodded eagerly to the blonde woman before she held his face into her hands swallowing his lips in another deep tongue-Frenching kiss. Keiji moaned back into her mouth tasting her tongue as it swirled around inside of his throat erotically as Rangiku likes to do. Retsu watched them with intrigue and then saw her lover peel himself off of her to go over behind her own body with hands wrapping around her waist.

“Ooh, what is this idea of yours, Rangiku-san?” Unohana asked feeling giddy with excitement as she saw her nod to Keiji. He suddenly picked her up into the air making her wiggle a little bit giggling in excitement until she felt his hands go down her thighs making her legs bend upward in a Full Nelson hold leaving her ass and pussy completely exposed and helpless.

“Rangiku-san?!” She yelped out feeling Keiji’s arms hook tightly around her knees keeping her suspended with her hands locking behind his neck from behind. She dangled helplessly and felt Keiji’s dick rub up against the spongy hot quim of her pussy thinking she was getting it pushed back into there until…..

Keiji pointed his cock towards the area between her buttcheeks aiming for her smooth-looking pucker hole of an anus. Unohana felt a little nervous now and then felt Keiji’s lubed up member prodding into her rectal opening. She clenched her teeth and felt her asshole spread open welcoming the thick length into her butthole making her go crazy in sexual excitement as she felt a new form of pleasure.

“Uuuaaaghh! Keiji-kun!~” She cried out feeling her anal insides wrap tightly around his length as he slowly sank into her asshole driving her crazy with pleasure.

Keiji held her up securely and began bucking his hips upwards into her buttocks smacking his waist against her cheeks as he started fucking her ass in unrivaled splendor. Unohana tossed about in mind-shredding pleasure feeling her anus squelched warmly around his length as it sawed into it unabated. It was such an intense sensation having her ass reamed by Keiji’s monster that Unohana, the once composed ‘Mom’ Shinigami’, started wailing loudly in non-stop stimulation.

“Aaaahh! Aaah aahh! Ahhh! Keiji-Kuuunn!~ Aaaaghh!~” She cried out in ecstasy as her body flopped around in back and forth motion feeling her tits bounce with her while Keiji fucked her ass Full Nelson style.

Rangiku watched in amusement wearing a smug grin on her face, seeing the composed captain of Squad Four bounce around like a crazed woman was revenge enough in her eyes. She reached down her legs touching herself to the sight of Keiji wildly reaming the woman’s ass, her cheeks jiggled and her breasts bounced with her body as he hammered his cock rapidly into her anus for the next seventeen minutes.

“Aaah aah aah aaah aaahhhhh!~” Unohana’s face screwed up into an Ahegao expression, her eyes rolled back into their sockets and her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she came to a hard finish atop of Keiji’s monolith member! Her pussy folds convulsed and squelched wildly spritzing the air with her nectar, her body shivered and her buttocks clenched inward around the man’s cock making him buck into her anus to let out another thick creampie!

“Mnnggghh! Ooohh Retsu-Chaaannn! Nnngghh!~” He grunted and ground his pelvis into her buttocks feeling her anus clamp tightly down on him in reflex making him release a thick load of spunk into her bowels. 

The woman shivered intensely feeling her ass fill up with Keiji’s seed! Her body writhed and undulated wildly some more as she rode out the orgasm of her life while having her ass stuffed with cum. Rangiku leaned against the wall fingering her wet twat to the scene as they eventually came down from their orgasmic high soon after. Seeing Unohana’s unbraided hair a mess with her body glistened in sweat made the blonde lady feel as though she won in her vengeance bid, but she missed the evil smirk on Unohana's face as she slowly lifted herself up off of Keiji’s body to stare at her with malicious intent. 

“Uh….you’re still...conscious?” Rangiku asked nervously and saw the glow manifest within Retsu’s hands, Keiji pulled out of her asshole leaving another gooey creampie to ooze out of her as she struggled to stand.

“Oh, I am very much conscious, Rangiku-san, and now…...it’s your turn.” Unohana declared before casing a Kido on Rangiku and summoning Keiji forward with dick in hand ready to violate her gaping mouth.

‘Ooh…..whoops. Hehehe.’ Rangiku thought to herself as Keji closed in on her filling the storage room with loud slurping noises and raucous moans of ecstasy throughout the night!

 

**ENd of Chapter**

**To be continued….**

**AN:This has been for Gutsberseerker. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
